


Naked

by MadebyM



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston Fanfic - Fandom
Genre: Celebrity Crush, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Los Angeles, Mild Language, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Oscars, Smut, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom hiddleston fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadebyM/pseuds/MadebyM
Summary: A spa blogger arrives in LA, while the city is getting ready for The Oscars.People sometimes meet by pure chance or is it all a part of a bigger plan....Inspired by the song “Naked” by James Arthur





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic for me - am so nervous to be publishing this! Would love to hear your comments, feedback and of course kudos!
> 
> And yes I need to work on my summary!

She took a sip of her coffee and looked outside. It was going to be a beautiful day. The sun was already high in the sky, the weather was amazing. Arriving yesterday in LA she felt content and ready to work. She opened her computer and quickly scanned her notes before putting her fingers to the dashboard, sighed and smiled to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye she felt someone approaching her table. She looked up and saw a tall man sitting down opposite her. ”Wait!…What!…No! That can’t be!” she thought to herself, slightly gaping with her mouth open. The tall man sat down, his mouth was moving, but Maya were so shocked, that she weren’t hearing the words. ”He’s talking to me…wait..is that…no, it can’t be – Tom Hiddleston!” she looked around the restaurant very confused. ”Is this hidden camera – some kind of prank?” she thought as she looked at Tom with a very confused look on her face.

”Miss – I’m so sorry. I know I’m late. My profound apologies. It usually never happens, but I must be more jetlagged than normally. Miss?” he asked, trying to decipher the confused look on upon her face. ”I’m Tom, it’s so nice to meet you. Again, I’m so sorry for being late. Would you like something else to drink, or are you okay with your coffee?” he asked, smiling at the woman as she continued to stare at him with a puzzled expression.

”I’m…I’m sorry, sir, but I think you have the wrong table,” she stuttered, while gaping at him. ”What? No – you’re from Elle Magazine, right? The interview with me?” he asked, now looking equally embarrassed. She sat up straight and let out a quick sigh, quietly laughing at the confusing situation. ”No sir, I’m not from Elle Magazine. As much as it sounds rather interesting to be interviewing you, I’m afraid you have the wrong table,” she explained to him with a smile. He looked around with a embarrassed look on his face, a slight blush to his cheeks. ”Oh my god, I’m so sorry. You’re not from Elle Magazine?” he asked. She shook her head, pressing her lips together and shrugging her shoulders in a apologetic move.

He paused a moment and took in the sight of her. She had big beautiful blue eyes that were framed with insanely long natural lashes. Full, lush lips that were smiling shyly at him and long blond hair with curls for days. She was a natural beauty, who was very easy on the eyes.

”Oh!” he exclaimed, sitting up straight. ”Then who are you?” he asked. 

”Well now, I could play this coy and say ‘That’s for me to know and you to find out,’” she said smiling, ”But my name is Maya. I’m not with Elle Magazine, but it’s very nice to meet you, Mr. Hiddleston,” she said, introducing herself as she held out her hand just above her Mac screen.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Maya,” he said, gently taking her hand and pressing his lips to her knuckles. Still holding her hand he replaced his lips with his thumb, slowly stroking the back of it as he gestured towards the Mac and asked, “You’re a writer?”  
”Ahrmmm. No, I’m not a writer. I’m a blogger,” she corrected, looking at his lips, that were still hovering her hand. 

”Blogger? What’s your field in blogging?” he asked slowly removing his lips and sitting up straight again. 

”I blog about spa’s. The experience, the treatments and the qualities of the treatments.,” she explained, taking her hand back and putting it on the table. The spot on her skin, where his lips had just touched her skin felt like it was on fire. In fact, her entire body felt like it was burning. Trying to get control of her emotions she pep talked herself. ”Seriously no, pull yourself together! You’re not 17, for crying out loud! You know he’s not a God. but freak the f out he is Tom Hiddleston.” 

”Spa’s? That sounds like the most ideal thing to be blogging about. You get the travel the world, I assume. And on top of that visit beautiful places and getting relaxing treatments,” he exclaimed. “What brings you to this hotel then?” 

”Well, most five star hotels has amazing spa’s. So I book an appointment with the spa, test them and blog about them. And yes, it is nice and relaxing,” she explained. 

”Wow, so you’re the one to ask about where to get a soothing massage?” he groaned. 

”Ahmmm, I guess so,” she said looking directly into his blue eyes.

”Ahrm, ahrm, Mr Hiddleston?” a woman inquired, suddenly standing next to the table and startling them both. ”I’m Jen Wilson from Elle Magazine. We have an appointment regarding an interview,” the woman said while tapping her watch. 

”Oh yes, I’m so sorry for being late. And apparently I went to the wrong table” he said apologetically. He stood up and took Maya’s hand, placing another light kiss upon the back as he thought to himself, “It was the wrong table, but maybe it was the right one after all,” ”I’d love to hear more about those spas,” he rematked, pointing a finger her way smiling at her. 

”Oh! It was a pleasure meeting you too,” she said while holding her breath.

He turned around and went with the reporter from Elle Magazine to the other side of the restaurant. As he sat down, he couldn’t help but to look towards Maya’s table. A smile danced across his lips and he suddenly had the urge to learn a lot more about spa’s.

She sighed ”Did that just happen? Tom Hiddleston talking to me? No, not just talking ,he actually kissed my hand – TWICE! Okay, this trip just got off to a really good start!” She turned back to her Mac and starting writing her blog, words just flowing out.

Putting the photos, she had taken at the spa earlier, to her blog entry and pressing, “Post’. She sat back and looked at the beautiful garden outside. This place was breathtaking. She loved LA in general, but this time of the year it was a little more exciting. It was close to the Oscars, which was one of the reasons, why she came here during this time of the year. The whole city of Angels was buzzing with excitement. Her body was buzzing a little after meeting him too! How many times had she dreamt of meeting him?

She closed her Mac and started to gather her things together. She looked up and signaled to the waiter, that she wanted to pay for her coffee. The waiter nodded and came to her table. ”Miss Holm?” the waiter asked. 

”I would like the cheque, please,” she informed him. 

”Oh! . That has already been settled by Mr Hiddleston.” the waiter explained with a smile. He handed her a small card and stepped away from the table again. She looked at the card, puzzled. When she turned it over, she read, ”Maya, I would love to know more about those spa’s. Call me 555-0503. Tom xo.” She read the card over and over again. ”This isn’t happening,” she thought, as she smiled to herself. Putting the card in her purse, she stood up and walked out of the restaurant, making her way to the valet.

While waiting for her car to arrive, she smiled hopeful to herself. When her car arrived, she put her things in the passenger’s seat and walked around to the driver’s side to get in herself. Just as she put the car in drive, she saw Tom standing by the entrance talking to another man. Their eyes met briefly, both exchanging flirting looks at each other. Slightly biting her lip, she pulled out of the valet and drove off.


End file.
